Known as an optical member for transmitting an optical image is one in which a plurality of optical fibers are arranged parallel to each other and integrally formed. Also, an optical device in which one of end faces of the above-mentioned optical member is cut perpendicular to the optical axis, whereas the other end face is cut obliquely with respect to the optical axis, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 60-194429. Such an optical device can transmit an optical image incident on the above-mentioned one end face while enlarging (or reducing) it to a given magnification in a specific direction.